Datacenters, factories, research facilities, educational facilities, and other facilities which contain electronic devices provide electrical power to those devices. Much of that electric power is consumed by operation of the electronic devices and thereby transformed into computational results. But a portion of the power is transformed into heat. Each electronic device has an operational temperature range. An electronic device will become unreliable or fail completely at some point if it is exposed to environmental temperatures outside of its operational temperature range. Accordingly, measures are taken to transfer heat away from electronic devices. Cooling systems already use a wide variety of designs and mechanisms to transfer heat. However, improvements are possible.